El final de los Potter
by Ilse Black
Summary: La historia de la espantosa traición


Por fin, Hogwarts ha terminado, no más escuela, no más deberes, no más detenciones, no más McGonagall, no más exámenes interminables, ni Quejicus metiendo su nariz en todos los asuntos. No más merodeadores, ahora solo eran James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter; tan inseparables como siempre, tan amigos como desde el inicio, tan locos y bromistas como de costumbre.

Ahora el único problema, era enfrentar el mundo real, lejos de la protección y la seguridad que les brindaba Hogwarts y Dumbledore, lejos de sus camas con dosel, lejos de la torre de Gryffindor, o de los jardines, el Quidditch, Hagrid, las clases, lejos de todo ese ambiente, ahora había que cuidarse solos.

Eran tiempos oscuros, con Voldemort ganando día con día seguidores, era ya bien sabido que Severus Snape era un mortifago, así como Dolohov, Los Malfoy, los Lestrenge, Yaxley y Crouch Jr. El asesinato de más y más "sangre sucias" era incontrolable. Familias enteras eran asesinadas. Y la orden del Fenix era reducida día con día.

El día que los Longbottom, una prestigiosa familia de magos extraordinarios, fueron torturados hasta la locura, el mundo mágico entero entro en pánico. Todos dormían intranquilos pensando que serian las próximas víctimas de Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

La mayoría de los magos y brujas, ni siquiera se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, sólo algunos audaces lo hacían, sin temor, unos recién graduados Aurores, que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su vida para detener a Voldemort.

Era un día lluvioso, aquel día, el que sólo el más grande mago de la historia podría recordar, aquel día en el que Sybill Trelawney tuvo una verdadera revelación. Dumbledore, cansado de la tediosa e impredecible materia de adivinación, había decidido cancelarla a causa de que se había quedado sin profesor que impartiera esa materia, inesperadamente, recibió una lechuza de la Srita. Trelawney, pidiendo una entrevista de trabajo. Dumbledore se la concedió, pero después de unos cuantos minutos hablando con ella en cabeza de puerco, se dio cuenta de tremenda impostora que ella y le dijo que consideraría su oferta, cuando el Profesor se levanto de su asiento, Sybill hizo una verdadera profecía. En ese momento, Dumbledore supo que debía mantenerla cerca, y rogo al cielo que nadie hubiera escuchado aquello que dijo.

Para su desgracia, un mortifago estaba ahí, y corrió a contarle a su Señor lo ocurrido. Snape no tenía idea de que se trataba del hijo de la mujer que más amaba en la vida.

Ese mismo día, estaban los 5 amigos en casa de los Potter. La lluvia no cesaba y había arruinado el partido de quidditch que planeaban. Lily y James Potter miraban a sus amigos jugando con su pequeño hijo de 1 año de edad. Remus, Sirius y Peter peleaban por el pequeño como si se tratase de una escoba nueva. Remus lo sostenía suavemente entre sus brazos, mientras Sirius aparecía chispas de colores de la punta de su varita, mismas que el bebé trataba inútilmente de tocar.

De la nada, una figura familiar apareció en el cuadro. Sólo que esta vez, no llevaba consigo su gentil sonrisa y rostro amable. Albus Dumbledore se veía preocupado. En ese mismo instante, Lily y James se pararon de sus sillas para ofrecerle una al anciano profesor. Remus dejó al pequeño en su cuna, y todos los amigos se juntaron en la mesa de los Potter mientras la pelirroja preparaba Té. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, todos estaban preocupados por la expresión de Dumbledore.

"Acaso alguien conocido ha muerto" –preguntó tímidamente Peter.

"Aún no…." –Contesto en un tono serio Dumbledore, su rostro no daba señales de estar listo para decirles lo que acababa de presenciar.

Una vez que el té estuvo servido en la mesa, y Lily sentada junto a su esposo, Dumbledore empezó a relatar lo sucedido en cabeza de puerco. Las expresiones de terror de todos eran evidentes.

"Qué debemos hacer profesor?" –Preguntó Lily sumergida en lágrimas.

"Pelear, es obvio" –Contestó James con un tono bravo.

"No…" –Finalizó Dumbledore con su voz apacigua. Por primera vez, desde que James Potter había conocido a Albus Dumbledore, veía miedo en sus ojos.

Todos mantuvieron el silencio por varios minutos, Lily lloraba imparablemente. No podía concebir el hecho de que Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso y temido de todos los siglos, estuviera en pos de su hijo. James la abrazaba, intentaba darle ánimos, pero lo único que conseguía era que la mujer llorara más.

"Tenemos que esconderlos" –finalmente dijo Dumbledore "un encantamiento Fidellius debería funcionar, por lo menos hasta que tengamos un plan de cómo vencer a Voldemort"

"Perdona profesor, pero ,¿piensa en esconder a dos de los mejores aurores antes que atacar? ¿No sería mejor esconder al niño mientras combatimos contra Voldemort?" –Preguntó Sirius

"Mi querido Sirius, y ¿quien cuidará del niño si el guardián cae?" –Pregunto con una voz tranquila Dumbledore, "Yo mismo puedo ser el guardián de los secretos, les aseguro que jamás diré su ubicación" –finalizó Dumbledore buscando darle consuelo a Lily.

"Si Voldemort se entera de que tu eres el guardián de los secretos, irá hacia ti, y no se detendrá hasta matarte, y la orden no podría marchar sin ti"—concluyó James desalentado.

"No se preocupen por mí, creo que se bastantes cosas sobre Lord Voldemort para no tenerle miedo" –Aseguró Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa y todos los demás lo siguieron.

"Fue un placer venir a tomar té con ustedes, estuvo delicioso Lily"—Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose principalmente a la pelirroja, Lily buscaba consuelo en los ojos del anciano director, pero no lo encontró, ya que sus ojos derramaban preocupación.

Una vez que Dumbledore se hubo ido, se quedaron discutiendo varias horas de sobre cuál era la mejor solución.

"Yo puedo ser el guardián de los secretos"—Dijo finalmente Sirius, "Voldemort necesitará matarme antes de revelar su secreto"

"No Sirius, Voldemort sabe que tu eres como mi hermano, y lógicamente pensará que tu serias el guardián de los secretos, no voy a arriesgarte de esa manera, necesitamos a alguien que no sea tan fácil de descubrir y debe de ser de mucha confianza" –Finalizó James

Una vez que los merodeadores se hubieron marchado, Lily estaba acostando al pequeño antes de dormir, y James miraba fijamente la ventana.

"Creo que Colagusano debería ser el guardián de los secretos" –finalmente le dijo a su esposa

"Estas seguro?"—ella preguntó, Lily no estaba convencida de que Colagusano moriría protegiendo a su familia.

"Lily, confió plenamente en Colagusano" –dijo James con un tono sereno.

Días después, Dumbledore paso al valle de Godric a visitar a James y a Lily. Harry dormía en los brazos de su padre, mientras Lily y James escuchaban atentamente a Dumbledore.

"Queremos que Peter sea el guardián de los secretos"—dijo finalmente James

Dumbledore les dirigió una mirada un tanto desaprobatoria y finalmente le dijo a James "El valor de la amistad es lo más grande que nos da la vida, dar la vida por los amigos…"

Una vez que Dumbledore se había ido, Sirius llego, James le conto todo acerca de Peter siendo el guardián de los secretos, y Sirius lo miraba con esa mirada desaprobatoria con la que siempre le reprochaba a James.

"Sólo hazme un favor"—suplicó Sirius; " Deja que Voldemort me busque a mí, Si Voldemort sabe que Colagusano es su guardián y lo torturará hasta que confiese, haz que me persiga a mí, así la orden ganará más tiempo"

"Tu estás loco Canuto?, no te voy a exponer de esa forma"—Dijo James desaprobando la idea

"Tranquilo Cornamenta, tu creerás que iré a buscar a Voldy y decirle 'Hey tortúrame, soy el guardián de los Potter' … seguramente Dumbledore me pondrá más Aurores para protegerme, si tengo suerte, incluso Ojoloco estará conmigo" –Dijo animado Sirius

James abrazó a su amigo, unas lágrimas se le resbalaron de sus mejillas. Lo abrazó fuerte, no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, o siquiera si lo volvería a ver. Sirius era su hermano, su mejor amigo, y el sólo pensar en la idea de perderlo, no podía concebirlo.

Horas después, en el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix, Dumbledore anunció quien sería el guardián de los Potters, no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Sirius se levantó de su asiento y Dumbledore asintió que el seria. Era de esperarse que los Potters escogieran a Sirius Black como el guardián de los secretos, sabiendo que él era el mejor amigo de James y que jamás los traicionaría.

Pero cuando el encantamiento Fidelius se efectuó, el único que estaba en la casa de los Potters conjurando el hechizo para ser el guardián, era Peter Pettigrew.

Lily, James y Harry recibían pocas visitas, los únicos tres que sabían de su paradero era Colagusano, Canuto y Dumbledore, ni siquiera a Remus Lupin se le había confiado el secreto.

Una noche estaban Sirius y James hablando en el comedor de la casa de los Potter.

"Tengo mis razones para creer que Remus es el espia" –Dijo cierto dia Sirius

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Lunático?" –Preguntó indignado James

"Dumbledore dice que hay un espia entre nosotros, pasándole información a Voldemort, y sólo piénsalo, todos los magos y brujas discriminan a Remus por ser licántropo, y Voldemort les ha ofrecido la oportunidad a los hombres lobo de tener su lugar en la sociedad… sería una gran oportunidad para el" –Dijo Sirius preocupado

"No creo que Remus sea capaz de traicionarnos, no creo que ninguno de ustedes sea capaz de hacerlo" –dijo James en un tono cortante.

El día que todos recuerdan al niño que vivió, no fue la derrota triunfal de Voldemort como todos lo esperaban.. Fue un día en el que personas inocentes murieron, la amistad traicionada, el día que un hombre inocente fue castigado.

"Sirius?, a donde vas?"—Preguntó Remus desconcertado, al ver a su amigo Salir a toda prisa.

Sirius llego a casa de los Potter, donde encontró todo destruido, la casa, los muebles, el jardín ardía en llamas, los cuerpos de Lily y James inertes en el suelo. El tomo entre sus brazos y lloro, no podía dejar de hacerlo, hasta que escucho algo que pensó que no escucharía, el llanto de un bebé. Sirius busco a Harry entre los escombros, y encontró al pequeño con una cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo. Sirius lo arropo con su túnica. Subió a su motocicleta voladora, se llevaría a Harry a vivir con él, el lo criaría y cuidaría, después de todo era su padrino.

En ese momento llego Hagrid, el semi gigante guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore me ha pedido que recoja al pequeño" –Dijo Hagrid sollozando

Sirius le entrego el pequeño bulto, no quería ponerse a discutir con Dumbledore sobre la custodia del pequeño, después de todo, tenia asuntos que tratar con un supuesto amigo, y era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

"Llévate mi motocicleta, llegarán más rápido" –Le dijo Sirius al semi gigante, mientras besaba la frente del niño en señal de despedida.

Cuando Sirius encontró a Peter, este trato de evitarlo, pero Sirius no ceso. Hasta que la batalla terminó con una explosión y la muerte de 12 muggles y Peter Pettigrew.

Cuando Remus llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Sirius, el ministerio de magia ya estaba llevándose preso a quienes ellos pensaron, que había traicionado a los Potter… se llevaban a Azkaban al guardián de los secretos de James y Lily Potter, sin saber que entregaban a los dementors a un hombre inocente.

"Perdoname por desconfiar de ti"—fueron las últimas palabras que Sirius le dedicó a su amigo Remus, y con lagrimas en sus ojos siguió a los dementors


End file.
